


The Demon's Doe

by Felicity_The_Cat



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Death, F/M, Kidnapping, Police Brutality, Psychopaths In Love, twisted views of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicity_The_Cat/pseuds/Felicity_The_Cat
Summary: William and Vanny decide finally kill a child together on their 'date night'. After moving away from Hurricane, William wanted to settle down somewhere quiet where he wouldn't be disturbed by Clay and other annoying faces that knew what he'd done (but weren't able to prove it). Vanny had never been given the chance to kill a child alongside William and in her demented mind it would be a wonderful bonding experience; something to cherish and remember forever.Unfortunately during their kidnapping, someone witnesses the abduction. The Police are promptly contacted and now the two serial killers have to make it back home with their cargo before they're caught. Unfortunately Vanny slips up and is caught by the police, leaving it up to William to save his precious doe.
Relationships: Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's)/William Afton, Vanny/William Afton
Kudos: 37





	The Demon's Doe

**Author's Note:**

> Things to note:  
> -This is slightly divergent from canon.  
> -Vanny is younger than William by several years but they're both adults. (William is in his early 30's and Vanny is in her early 20's)  
> -William was never stuck in the game. The game does not exist. They're just two psychopaths who met in the real world.  
> -This is based off of the book series more than the game.  
> -Imagine this happening before the events of the Silver eyes
> 
> -This is an AU where William left Hurricane before Charlie returned with her friends.
> 
> -A doe is a female rabbit.

Oh, no… This wasn’t good at all. William stood in the cover of the trees as his poor, sweet little doe was being forced into the back of the police vehicle. Her mask had fallen off in their hurry to slip into the cover of the forest. Vanny had been just a little too slow and had a gun pointed at her before she could join William in the safety of the darkness. She had trembled initially in fear that he would leave her rather than the threat of death by the officer’s bullet. William, who was still hiding inside of his golden suit, watched silently as Vanny was cuffed roughly. He gritted his teeth at the brutal way the police officer handled the woman. _He’d kill that son of a bitch_ . It wasn’t Clay, thankfully. That bastard was all the way back in Hurricane. This was an officer that Afton didn’t recognize. The poor fool must have been new; fresh meat that was unprepared for a force like the rabbit duo. William cocked his head sideways, letting the floppy ears of his suit swing slightly before raising a slender finger over its permanent grin. He wanted her to be silent. Vanny had caught his gesture to her out of the corner of her eyes as she was shoved inside of the back of the vehicle. _William was going to rescue her._ He had stuck around to watch what happened to her instead of continuing back home. _He really did love her…_

Vanny’s corrupt little heart fluttered at the notion of him truly caring for her. The door of the car was slammed in her face as the officer muttered something to himself. Vanny had only lost her mask due to a tree branch ripping it away. Hopefully it wasn’t damaged too badly.

Vanny did her best not to stare out into the woods and give her lover’s location away as the officer crawled back into his car and began pulling away.

“ _You’re one sick bitch._ ” He spat hatefully at the woman as he pulled away. Vanny shifted happily in the back seat. She seemed to be a little cheerful to receive such a compliment. 

As the car pulled away, William crept out of the woods and into the ditch where Vanny’s mask

lay. The fur was muddy and the fabric of one of her cheeks had a small rip along it. The damage wasn’t too bad, though. It was nothing he couldn’t fix once he rescued his sweet little doe from the clutch of that pig. They had just managed to steal way a kid before their luck had turned sour. William briefly wondered if it was a setup. As soon as the thought came to him he shook it away. This wasn’t Hurricane and nobody suspected him of anything. There was no reason for him to think otherwise. Tonight was his and Vanny’s ‘date night’ and one thing had led to another.

“Let’s take one,” Vanny had blurted out suddenly, eyes wide with excitement. Her itch to slip on her suit and take a life with William was overwhelming. She’d been wanting to ask for weeks but simply hadn’t had the courage to. They had usually worked apart until tonight. While they _had_ taken out a few adults who knew too much together, the rush that came with William’s desired targets wasn’t given with that bloodshed. Vanny seemed to enjoy the sight of blood no matter what age their prey was; William seemed rather bored half of the time when it came to offing adults. Vanny had wanted to watch WIlliam take a child’s life for some time; in her sick and twisted mind it was something special to get to watch him end the life of such a small, defenseless thing. It was almost like an art form to her. In her corrupt head it was similar to an artist sharing a thoughtful poem or private painting. It was something special that William enjoyed and Vanny would have been honored to be welcomed into partaking in his killings.

William held onto the red-eyed mask a little tighter as he let out a sigh.

“You are quite the troublemaker, you know…” he muttered aloud. The distant roll of thunder made the situation seem bleaker for his captive. There was no response from the child that sat behind him. Maybe if they hadn’t been gagged they would have screamed out for the officer to help them. William let out a loud huff as he approached the boy. The kid was leaning against a tree where William had roughly slammed him in his hurry to hide in the cover of the overgrown grass. The child’s eyes were red from crying and their black hair was soaked from their panicked sweat. Their weak little body shook with fear.

“You are quite the fighter, though.” The man complimented the subdued child with a dark laugh.

The boy averted his gaze and closed his eyes tight, sucking in short, panicked breaths as the man in the rabbit suit bent down directly in front of him. William grabbed onto the kid’s chin roughly and forced the boy look into his purple eyes. The child shifted, trying his best to free his hands from where they were tied behind his back. William stared at the child in thoughtful silence for several moments before standing back up. He towered over the child and held onto Vanny’s mask tight. Another growl from the approaching storm made him shiver in excitement.

“Get up. If you want to get the cops to help you so badly then let’s go get them.”

A muffled whine came from the boy as he was suddenly kicked across the forest floor. He wasted no time in struggling to his feet after that. William smiled under his mask.

Maybe the kid _did_ have some sense in him.

  
  


Vanny shifted wearily in the back of the cop car. Where was William right now? Was he going to free her tonight or wait? She hoped that he brought her home soon. She wanted to finish those leftovers she had in the fridge. The police officer had been silent for the most part as they drove through the countryside and back into town. It was really just a stroke of bad luck that she had been captured. Her and William had slipped down an old overgrown trail near the edge of the park where they’d stolen the child who was out far past his bedtime. The duo had failed to see a younger girl who had then alerted the police of the kidnapping. Seeing as this was such a small town, it didn’t take long for an officer to be sent out. Vanny silently hoped they wouldn’t have to move again. Hurricane was by no means her favorite town but it was a little upsetting when William had demanded that they move. She understood why he needed to get away from it all, though. Vanny hadn’t argued but she found herself missing that town sometimes.

They’d fled to another state entirely; one where it rained most of the months and the sun was often choked out by clouds. The midwest was definitely a change of atmosphere but if William was happy, so was she. The woman had been smiling in silence ever since she’d been forced into the back of the police car. The officer kept looking up at her with a disgusted look plastered to his face. The man grabbed onto the steering wheel a little tighter.

“So what? Are you in some sort of fucked up cult?” He questioned hatefully.

Vanny blinked and looked up and him. Her eyes seemed distant; almost as spaced out and lifeless as the ones on her mask. She saw no harm in entertaining his curiosity.

“No. No cult.” She said simply. There was a pause before another question came.

“So what the fuck are you doing? Where’s that kid that your friend took?”

The child who had reported them had made one dire mistake- she had said that the yellow rabbit took her friend and the white one had ran in another direction empty handed.

While Vanny did initially run the opposite direction than William, she was just checking the street nearby to make sure nobody was there before they circled back and slipped down the path to their freedom. William was out of his league here, it seemed. With no pizzeria to cover his footprints he’d gotten sloppy. It was easier to tell if someone had seen you nab a child in a restaurant. The cameras were a useful set of second eyes, too.

Unfortunately, out in an open park, his sins had been spotted. Whoever had built the park right up against the woods was really doing people like him a favor.

Vanny scoffed and lowered her gaze to her suit’s mud-caked feet.

“You know I have to kill you, right?” She asked softly.

“Excuse me?” The officer slowed and stopped at an intersection. They were nearing the town.

Vanny stared at him blankly like she was confused as to why he seemed so surprised.

“You’ve seen my face, Mister. You’re going to die.” She stated simply.

Vanny should have kept her big mouth shut. The man put the car into park without hesitation and got out, slamming his door shut hard. There were no houses in sight yet which made Vanny’s stomach sink a little. _No chances of a witness._ This officer could do whatever he wanted to her and get away with it. Had she said too much? Most likely. 

Her worries were confirmed when the officer opened the back door and yanked her out, throwing her onto the asphalt. The woman let out a pained grunt as her head smacked against the ground. The sound of a gun cocking by her head made her wince and tense up. 

“Where’s that fucking kid?” The man demanded in a low voice.

Vanny looked up at him with a blank stare. Her and William took care to know who every officer was in whatever town they settled down in. This man’s identity was a mystery to her, though.

“You won’t shoot me.” She spat hatefully. “You’d be in so much trouble.”

“There will only be one surviving side of the story, asshole. I shot in self defence.” He barked.

Vanny sat up slowly and crossed her legs. Her heart was racing but she wasn’t going to let the man know that she was afraid. People ate fear up.

“And you’ll never find that kid.” She snickered. “I’m sure your little cop buddies are already way ahead of you, newbie.” Her words struck a nerve with the man and he fired a shot at the ground far too close to Vanny’s foot. The woman scrambled back with a loud yelp. The man certainly had more moxy than she’d anticipated; his bark seemed to match his bite. Vanny had no time to react before the man backhanded her across the face. The woman gasped and struggled against the cuffs that were preventing her from fighting back. Before she could throw another petty insult his way realization filled her broken little head. He was going to bring her into the station and her picture would be taken… Her identity would be outed for everyone to know. They would have to flee for sure if it came down to that.

She needed to buy William time. She needed to stall.

“You hit like a bitch.” She hissed out with a wicked snicker. The look of hatred in the man’s eyes grew as he raised his hand again, preparing to show her just how hard he could really swing.

  
  


The sound of the gunshot rang through the forest, making William tense. His eyes widened and the child in front of him froze as well. What the fuck had Vanny done?

“Move!” He screamed at the kid, shoving him roughly. He needed to hurry. Either she’d escaped and shot the man or had been the recipient of that bullet.

Either way, he was done wasting time. He grabbed onto the boy and started sprinting in the direction that the car had gone. As twigs and leaves snapped and crunched under his feet, William could only think one thing. It was like he was screaming it in the confines of his mind and it was almost deafening. “ _Don’t be dead. Don’t be dead. Don’t be dead. Don’t be dead._ ”

This man really was shit at his job. He’d already gotten himself in trouble by dragging Vanny out into the street to begin with. Beating her was just icing on the cake. Vanny blinked wearily as her head pounded. She stared at her blood that had been splattered across the asphalt. She was fairly certain that the man had managed to break her nose in one of his blows to her face. She trembled from both the cold and pain as her cheek pressed against the cold ground beneath her. There was no point in trying to run away, really. This cop clearly didn’t give two shits about the rules he was clearly breaking. He wouldn’t hesitate to shoot her in the back and let her die in the ditch. The wind had picked up a little and the smell of approaching rain made Vanny shiver with a small, content smile. The smile was rather weak, though. She had a splitting headache and was pretty certain that her face was bleeding from where it had been scraped across the road. It was skinned and cut to hell. William wouldn’t be happy to say the least.

“You’re one stupid bitch, aren’t you?” The officer asked with an annoyed huff. He leaned forward and spat on her face, then kicked her in the ribs. Vanny winced at the disgusting feeling of the man’s saliva on her face and her faint smile dissolved away as she struggled to keep in a pained whine from the kick. She curled in on herself a little more, trembling slightly.

Usually the woman would have a snarky comment to spit right back out at him but her throat felt horrible and she was afraid to utter a sound. The man had nearly choked her to death moments before in his fit of rage. The fact that she hadn’t passed out was a miracle. Her precious suit was matted and stained in her own blood but she was past the point of being able to care.

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.” The man growled out in a low voice as he bent down to grab her roughly by her hair. Vanny let out a pained cry as he was pulled up with a sudden force that made her want to cry. She closed her eyes tight, trying her best to keep the tears in her eyes from spilling.

The cop had long since stopped asking where the child and her accomplice were. Vanny was convinced that his brutality was a petty excuse to beat her for talking back to him.

Swallowing down her fear, Vanny stared into the man’s eyes with defiance. She wasn’t going to bend to this man and submit. She was going to make sure she did everything in her power to resist him and let him know that she had no fucks to give.

The woman’s tired eyes fell shut as the man prepared to deliver another blow to her beaten face. Before the pain could come, however, she was dropped to the ground. Vanny let out a grunt and fell to her side, unable to catch herself thanks to the handcuffs that kept her arms secured uncomfortably behind her back. Her head hit the ground fairly hard on impact and her entire world was reduced to a spinning, blurry mess. She was able to make out the beautiful purple and yellow of William, though. A pretty new color was added to the suit as the officer let out a pained cry. William had taken to stabbing him, although Vanny couldn’t really tell where he was being impaled by her lover’s sharp blade. Vanny smiled weakly as her vision began to clear. William effortlessly pushed the smaller man to the ground, plunging his knife into him repeatedly. Vanny could feel blood run under her cheek as William continued to stab the man pinned beneath him. The warm liquid made her smile hazily as the sound of the cop struggling to breathe mixed with the ringing in her ears. Her splitting headache prevented her from focusing too much on the cop’s demise, though. She would’ve loved to see it…

William was saying something to her that she couldn’t quite catch. She was simply too disoriented to process much of anything. The feeling of William’s bloody gloved fingers cupping her cheek brought her out of her daze to a degree. Her big green eyes drifted up to look into the purple eyes of William’s suit. The man was rubbing her cheek gently with his thumbs, clearly happy to see her alive. His mask was pulled off a moment later to reveal his real eyes. They were filled with a mixture of worry and something else that Vanny couldn’t identify.

“Vanny?” Came William’s soft, concerned voice. The woman was too tired to manage much more than a small hum to let him know she was listening. William let out a heavy sigh and ran one of his long fingers across one of the cuts across her face. Vanny cringed at the contact and shied away out of instinct. The contact wasn’t pleasant in the slightest.

“Fucking hell…” William muttered as he slowly lifted the woman into his arms.

Vanny made a noise of groggy protest as the movement made her headache return worse than before. William cradled her against his chest and assured her that all was well.

What a fucking mess.... 

William looked down at her with a gentle gaze as the world around her began to slip away.

“Let’s get this taken care of, yeah?”

  
  
  


When Vanny finally came to her senses, the sound of the thunderstorm outside was the first thing to greet her. She was in bed… her bed. Her suit had been removed and she’d been put in pajamas. The woman looked down and blinked sleepily at her arms. They’d been bandaged up and cleaned. The scrapes she’d gotten weren’t visible through the white wrapping. William had overdone that a little.. They were simple scrapes that didn’t require any form of bandaging. Vanny assumed that he’d tended to her face as well judging by the uncomfortable feeling of something unknown, clinging to her skin. She turned her attention to the small digital clock that sat beside the bed.

It was nearly midnight now. Where was William? Before Vanny could make her way out of bed she realized that her hands were free of the handcuffs. Her wrists had been rubbed raw, though.

Vanny shivered as a roll of thunder brought her back to the task at hand; finding William.

Moving at all was uncomfortable but she wasn’t going to sit in her room all night. She wanted to see William. Where was the kid that they had taken, anyway? Vanny slipped out into the hallway. The sound of the stove hissing downstairs let Vanny know that William was indeed fine.

She crept down the stairs with a slight limp, holding her arms against her chest nervously.

Would William be mad with her? Was he upset and disappointed?

William was standing in his pajamas at the stove. He looked over at Vanny with a tired expression and let go of a spoon he was using to stir whatever was cooking in a pot.  
“Run into a door?” He questioned with a playful smirk. Vanny didn’t bother to reply and instead walked closer, wrapping her arms around his chest. She pressed the side of her face against his chest, listening to his heartbeat for a moment just to remind herself that he was real.

“Thank you…” She hissed out in a raspy voice. Her throat still felt like shit. “..for not leaving me.”

The woman clarified softly. William shook his head and rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back gently.

“It wouldn’t be nice to leave you to the pigs, you know.” He cooed. That made Vanny smile a little. Even though William was no longer in his suit and had been cleaned up, the smell of blood still lingered. Vanny pulled away from the hug and looked into his eyes with hesitation.

“What did you do?” The question was met with a somewhat blank stare before William turned back to the pot. Surely he hadn’t left a man’s corpse in the road.

“I drove the car into the lake a few miles out.” He said simply. Vanny relaxed upon hearing that.

“And the kid?” was the next question that came out of her mouth.

“Basement.” William replied without missing a beat. Vanny’s heart fluttered in excitement.

They could still do that part together, then. The woman made her way over to the kitchen table and sat down slowly. The slightest movement made her body ache and she hated it.

“Where’s the cop?” William turned and gave her a wide, toothy grin at that question.

“I figured after we eat you could finish that up. He’s in the basement with the kid.”

Vanny perked up a little. He’d really saved that kill for her?

“After what he did, I figured you’d want to get a few blows in…” William snickered. Thankfully her nose hadn’t been broken in the beating. William probably would’ve killed him right then and there if anything was actually broken on his poor little doe. He scooped some food onto two shiny blue plates and made his way over to the table after turning the burner off. Vanny shivered a bit as the plate of hot food was placed in front of her. 

William sat down across from her with a small, amused hum.

“I’ve already dug a place in the basement for them…”

Vanny smiled impossibly wider at that. She really didn’t feel like digging shallow graves out in the woods that night. As the two ate, Vanny shifted in her seat. Her chest was filled to the brim with butterflies and her heart screamed out; so sure that what her and William had was love.

Was love watching movies together on the couch; cuddling and staying out of the snow?

Was it taking the life of another human being and trusting that your partner would remain by your side forever; never ratting you out to the law?

Vanny wasn’t sure _what_ love was, but she was certain that they had it.

William glanced towards the locked basement door and the axe that sat beside it; Vanny’s axe.

There were muffled cries from down below; cries of two dead people who had yet to die.

His gaze returned to Vanny’s face. Despite her wounds she was still beautiful to him.

He looked into her big, bright eyes that were so full of life. Life that he didn’t really want to end yet. As they finished eating, William stood and cracked his knuckles. After all of this was said and done, he didn’t want to sleep just yet.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” He asked with a sleepy grin. Vanny nodded without missing a beat. As long as she had William and caramel popcorn, she was down for whatever shitty movie was out there. Vanny walked over to the door and took her axe in hand.

“I hope you don’t care for those pajamas.” The man beside her noted darkly.

Blood stains were hell to get out.

“Hopefully he hasn’t bled to death.” William said honestly as the lock was undone. He wasn’t quite sure how much life the man had left in him. He was drifting in and out of consciousness the last time he checked. William gestured to the stairs and leaned forward, bowing sarcastically to the woman beside him. “Ladies first.” He purred.


End file.
